Trouble Maker
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: They all have families to protect, but these two have husbands to do right by. But one and maybe even both will have to choose between their husbands, their families, and even their friends. And maybe . . . even each other.


**title: **Trouble Maker**  
><strong>**pairings: **SasuSaku, eventual NaruHina, NejiTen, past ShikaIno, ShikaTema, eventual SaIno, eventual ItaOC or eventual ItaHana. (There are so many more pairings, but these are the ones I will focus on for this story. They are in the order of most importance to the story, so do not expect much from any other pairings.)  
><strong>dedication: <strong>To all the wonderful Korean dramas that inspired me to write this story, including _You're My Destiny_, _My Mom's Dead Upset_, _Smile Again Donghae_, and even _Winter Sonata_. There are so much more like _Stairway to Heaven_ and even _Autumn in my Heart_, but I can't remember how any other Korean dramas influenced this story. But if I do remember them, I'll be sure to note it!  
><strong>notes: <strong>This is the continuation of my sixth fanfiction 恋はスリル、ショック、サスペンス (which I had ended due to writer's block on it and low ratings). In total, this is my 48th fanfic! Hopefully, this will be a better version of it. This newer version is also named after a song but, unlike its prequel, it's named after a K-pop song. Thank you and I hope you like it!  
><strong>notes 2:<strong> This is NOT the 1st chapter, per se. It's just a . . . prologue, you can call it, I guess...  
><strong>notes 3<strong>: By the way, here's a note for you to remember from the the prequel. Family ties and even some friendships in this story will not make sense with the original manga's relationships. I have changed some (and this story was started a few _tens_, maybe more than a _hundred_, manga chapters back when I was still in like seventh grade about three years ago). All characters will be from the _Naruto_ anime with only FIVE, I repeat 5, OCs. I will tell you who the OCs are. And one last thing, I made Sakura's family part Korean since I based this fanfic off, like, a few couple of Korean dramas.  
><strong>notes 4:<strong> I might put this in the SakuHina section since they are really my main characters, by sense of the summary.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Trouble Maker

Our story picks up where the last has left off. We have already established the pairing of SasuSaku. Everything else, however, remains to be seen. Can this couple survive through all the drama that will eventually try to essentially break them apart?

Sasuke has just come back to Japan from the States and right before our little cherry blossom's twenty-second birthday. He has a little surprise in store for her on that day, and thus we are now awaiting to see what that surprise is. However, more important matters are looming ahead. Sakura's grandmother, Tsunade, has just decided to retire from her position as Harlequin's® CEO. The candidates for the position are as implied: Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sakura's sisters. But the choices are narrowed as Uchiha Obito, Sasuke's uncle, is in the States with his wife and Sakura's older sister is also out of the country while the youngest of the Haruno sisters is much too young to even have a job. We are left with Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura as potential CEOs of thei families' joint company, but the polls are even further narrowed down as Itachi is refusing the post. But can our favorite couple overcome the Board of Directors' concerns?

Meanwhile, Harlequin® is in a rough position for this transaction of power. It has just become partners with the companies of the Hyuga's Marionette® and Orochimaru's Rouschen®. As such, the two companies have sent representatives to work with the soon-to-be CEOs but, as luck would have it, Marionette's® representatives are none other than Hyuga Neji and Tenten and Hyuga Hinata. The representatives are on a rocky, if not hazardous, start. Tenten is Sakura's cousin who has left her family to be with the father of her unborn child, but she miscarriages soon after leaving for England. Now, she's back to find a way back into her family and to figure out what has happened to her mother. Strangely enough, none of her cousins will tell her what has happened, let alone where, her mother is. Hinata, on the other hand, has just realized she now must work with Naruto after harshly dumping him for reasons we have yet to see and leaving him right afterwards. And even worse, she must also work with Sakura who is still pissed at Hinata's decision. Sakura knows how hard a life Naruto has had since his Uncle Asuma and his parents died without even a single body to bury. Naruto's life had seemed to turn for the better, years later, when he decided to propose to Hinata, but her rejection of her childhood crush has turned Sakura, the girl who will soon become her step-sister, against her! It just gets worse and worse for the Haruno and Hyuga families. Hinata's father is intent on marrying Sakura's step-mother! And if that wasn't bad enough, this unseen step-parent of Sakura's holds a long-forgotten position in Naruto's family that will place the two friends against each other in the near future!

The lines between family and friends blur as events begin to unfold the deadly truth behind motives and reason. Everything is threatening to fall apart. With Ino's attempted suicide to soon be forgotten, marriages are forged that will rip apart old friends and even the closest of siblings.


End file.
